


Pastel Scars

by Johannapen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phanfiction, Sexual Harassment, pastel!dan, pj needs a pal, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johannapen/pseuds/Johannapen
Summary: Phil is in america for his dads work.Dan has to go to school without his protective bfwhat will happen when the new kid wont leave Dan alone?





	1. Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> Fist fan fic yo!  
> hope u enjoy
> 
> i did'nt copy any one see below

Dan was wearing his dusty rose jumper, it was phil's favourite, and dan decided to wear it even if phil wouldn't lay his baby blue eyes on him. Dan paired it with a pair of distressed ash jeans and lavender vans.his hair was a curly mess, but dan paired it with a rose flower crown anyway. And after a fringe check dan was ready for the first day of year 12.  
Phil had been in america for about two and half months seventy-five days to be exact and he still had a good thirteen days left. Phil had left at the beginning of the summer for his father's job. Exactly ninety days after dan and phil officially gone on their first date.  
Dan put no thought into phil being gone for the first two weeks of school, dan was practically immune to the homiphobic ass hats who roamed the school. Phil was one of the tougher kids at school, and if you messed with dan you messed with phil. Phil was over protective but Dan low key lived for it.  
Nonetheless dan walked through the screechy doors of school with his usual shy demeanor. His nose stuck in rumo and his magical adventure. He walked to his locker, and after discarding his textbooks he walked to the stairs to find Pj slumped against the stair banister.  
“Waddup peej” dan said with a smirk  
“Ug” pj groaned “school started how do think?”  
“ i thought you liked school” dan asked  
“Don't get me wrong i love the social requirements” Pj started “I mean forcing your friends to hang for at least forty minutes is great, It's just the classes and the learning part i dislike”  
Dan rolled his eyes  
“And lord forgive you forget your lunch…” Pj dragged on until he was interrupted by the bell. Home room was dan's favourite class, all they did was sit and socialize.  
“Ryla told me that there's a new student” pj interrupted his thoughts.  
“Oh”  
“Apparently he’s really hot”  
“Yeh well-”  
“And bi!”  
“Phil and i are still dating you know that right” dan said as he sat down in his usual seat “just because we didn't see each other over the summer doesn't mean we broke u-” the secound bell rung and dan snapped his attention towards the teacher, who looked slightly hungover, who started to take attendance.  
“Plus we talked on skype like every day!”  
“Don't overcompensate dan, i was saying for me.”  
“Oh”  
“Dan do you have something to share with the class” the teacher asked  
Dan shut up.  
“Anyway” the teacher continued “As i was saying. We have a new student” there was boy standing next to her, there was no doubting that he was attractive, he had short light brown hair and almost mahogany brown eyes, And dan could have sworn he just winked at him.  
“Would you like to introduce yourself?” the teacher asked him  
“Im Ryan” he said blankly “That's all you could've just told them i mean-”  
“Okay okay take a seat” the teacher pinched he forehead “That one's open why don't you just, sit there” she pointed to the seat next to dan, phils seat.  
“Normally phil sits here” dan broke his rule about not talking in class  
“I don't care, phils not here so” the teacher responded  
Pj suppressed a giggle and dan gave him a look  
“What's your name?” ryan asked, he had sort of a jockey voice, kinda hollow and full of itself.  
“Im Daniel howell but i go by dan” he said  
“Dan” ryan smirked to himself “i’d rather be moaning it”  
Dans jaw dropped. Literally dropped. Pj cackled in the corner  
“E-EXCUSE ME” dan whisper yelled  
“What pretty boy? Never heard it before?” ryan asked, then leaned in so close that dan could feel his breath on his ear “there's plenty more we can discover together”  
“I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!” dan almost screamed,standing up  
“I don't see him around” ryan said cooley  
“Well” dan started  
“Exactly” Ryan eyed him, he looked like a hungry wolf about to eat his first meal in weeks. Dan shuddered. “Common what's a little fun among friends?”  
“Oh my god”  
“What else do i have to tell you to fuck me howell common?”  
“THAT'S IT!” the teacher, who must’ve been listening. Said “out! go to the principal's office NOW!”  
“Later” ryan winked at dan and left.


	2. oh ho ho shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down...

The rest of class went off without a hitch, but Dan's plans having a good school day were ruined immediately as he stepped out of his class room.  
“Hey sweet cheeks” Ryan's familiar voice sounded, dan continued on walking.  
“Oh boo, you can't make me go away by ignoring me!” ryan said threateningly, following Dan. Dan reached into his peach messenger bag for his headphones only to realize he left them home.  
“Don't play hard to get sweetie” ryan slammed his fist on to the locker in front of dan “it’s not a cute look”   
“What do you want?” dan asked his eyes glued to the ground  
“You” ryan said plainly “Common your little boy friend isnt here”   
“Are you shitting me right now?” dan yelled “get away from me!” shit people were looking  
“Never” ryan whispered, his face uncomfortably close to dans. Dan honestly had no idea what to do, thoughts raced through his mind faster than horses, and holding onto one was like trying to catch a fly with chopsticks. All he could do was stare at his feet, he had no witty comebacks, no sassy insults, he couldn't even walk away because ryan was blocking him from the rest of the world. If pj was there he could drag him out but pj was nowhere to be seen and dan just stood there. No i have to stand up for myself, that's what phil would tell me. Dan lifted his eyes to meet ryans. Ryans eyes no lounger looked like a fancy wood, they looked hungry, like a wolf looking at his prey. The thought sent shivers down dans spine and he felt paralyzed.   
“Listen to me howell” Ryan's breath was warm on dan's ear “resist me and you’ll regret it” but before dan could even question what that meant he felt ryan’s chapped lips against his. Ryan’s hand slowly shifted from the locker adjacent to his back Did he think this was romantic, this was harassment.   
“Stop” dan said wide eyed, ryan’s hand moved lower. “STOP! I said stop! Get off me!’ dan spit as he brought his knee up and pushed ryan away.   
Dan ran, his messenger bag swinging behind him what just happened? Dan ran aimlessly through the halls until he found himself in the bathroom facing a mirror. What JUST happened? What would phil think? Should he even tell him? Dan's heart raced at the thought of the ebony haired boy, he’d lose his shit.   
“Fuck” he said out loud as he fixed his jumper, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was ruffled and his shirt still wasn't smooth.  
Dans next two class went by with ease, he had math and history, his two favourite classes. Dan had a knack for math, he didn't know why, he just felt like he could do anything with the power of triangles. He just understood numbers to put simply. History, on the other hand was something that was more of an issue. For some reason historical names was one thing couldn't wrap his mind around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i had to cut off here cause idk how to continue, sorry this chapter's so shit

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically ao3 glitched TF out and posted MY work on to an "orphan account" and i really enjoyed writing this and wanted MY credit. anyway updates once a week HOPEFULLY


End file.
